French Leap
by T'PeeJ
Summary: A drabble with a foriegn phrase. Gibbs finds something on Kate's desk and his nose gets the better of him.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the properties of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, DPB (The second greatest being in the cosmos) and CBS.

NOTE: I took french billion years ago. What I remember I used, but what I didn't remember, I used Babel Fish. So if it isn't right, it's the fishes fault, not mine!   
  
'Comment dites-vous à quelqu'un que vous les aimez, quand ne savent-ils pas êtes-vous vivant ?' was written on a piece of paper on Kate's desk.  
  
Gibbs had seen it as he walked by the desk. Stopping long enough to pick it up move over to his desk. Gibbs went to Babel fish online to find out what it said.   
  
Trying several languages until he found one that translated over to something that made sense, Gibbs read, 'How do you tell someone that you love them, when they don't know you are alive?'  
  
Putting the paper back on Kate's desk, he waited for her.


	2. French Leap 2

  
  
DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the properties of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, DPB (The second greatest being in the cosmos) and CBS.  
  
NOTE: I took french billion years ago. What I remember I used, but what I didn't remember, I used Babel Fish. So if it isn't right, it's the fishes fault, not mine!  
  
When Kate arrived back at her desk, she was looking around for something. Looking up at Gibbs, « Have you seen a piece of paper with some French writing on it ? » Kate asked as she moved her chair to look on the floor. « It's part of my French homework. They gave us this ridicules statement in french about loving someone that doesn't know you are alive. We have to response in french to it. »  
  
Gibbs cleared his throat as he got up and bend down in front of Kate's desk. « Is this it ? » Gibbs held out the paper.  
  
« Merci vraiment Gibbs, » said Kate.  
  
« Your Welcome, Kate, » said Gibbs as he moved back to his desk. 


	3. French Leap 3

  
  
DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the properties of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television and CBS. DPB is the second greatest being in the cosmos!  
Note: This one isn't in Drabble form. It's a real story form. Sorry about that.Kate slipped the paper that Gibbs had handed to her into a pocket.   
At least Tony wasn't around to see what the darn thing had said. Kate couldn't believe she just made up a story about something she wrote about Gibbs.   
  
Kate looked up at Gibbs to find him looking at her. He looked like he wanted to say something, but just wasn't going to do it.  
  
"Gibbs," said Kate. "I am going to go down to Abby's lab to see if she gotten any where with the blood."  
  
"Yeah," said Gibbs. "Go ahead."  
  
"See you, Gibbs," said Kate as she got up from the desk.  
  
Gibbs watched as Kate left the bullpen. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello," said Abby.  
  
"This is Gibbs," said the man. "I need you find out something for me, Abbs."  
  
"What would that be, Gibbs?" Asked Abby.  
  
"Find out why Kate is taking a French class?" said Gibbs.  
  
"Kate speaks French pretty good," said Abby. "Why would she take a class?"  
  
"My point Abby," said Gibbs. "She is on her way down to you and I want you to find out for me. Just don't tell her I want to know."  
  
"Got to go," said Abby. "Customer is at the drive up window."  
  
"Bye," said Gibbs.  
  
Abby turned to face Kate. "Hey what can I do for you?" asked Abby.  
  
"How are you doing on the blood?" asked Kate as she looked around the room at nothing and everything. "I used you as an excuse to get away from Gibbs."  
  
"Now why would you do that?" asked Abby as she moved back over to her computers. She pulled a couple of screens and started to check for protein markers in the blood. Abby kept one eye on Kate.  
The Goth watched as many things passed over Kate's face and then was locked down under control by the woman.  
  
"Ever done something on purpose, but not really?" Said Kate. "At least I think I did it on purpose."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Abby as her computer sounded off to her. Sliding the chair over to the other computer, Abby still watched Kate, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Kate?"  
  
Kate seemed to come back to the real world and she smiled at Abby. "Sorry got lost there," said the woman. "Trying to figure something out in my head, Abby, don't know if it is worth it or not." Kate moved closer to Abby, "So what have you got?"  
  
"Well most of the blood does match the victim, but there is a batch that doesn't," said Abby. "Better tell Gibbs."  
  
"Go ahead," said Kate. "I will stay here with you." Kate moved over to a corner and seemed to stare off into space again.   
  
Abby slid the chair over to the phone and called Gibbs.  
  
"Gibbs," said the man when he answered.  
  
"I've got something for you," said Abby. She had him on the speaker.   
  
"What about…" said Gibbs.  
  
Abby cut him off. "As for the rest," said Abby. "Haven't gotten that far yet, okay?"  
  
"Okay," said Gibbs. "I will be down in a bit."  
  
Abby had give Gibbs and Kate what she had on the blood. Gibbs took the report and headed back up to his desk.  
  
"Hey you want to go to lunch with me?" asked Abby.  
  
"I don't know, Abby," said Kate. "I am not very good company today. My mind is elsewhere."  
  
"Well it sounds like you need someone to talk to, Kate," said Abby as she removed her lab coat. "Come on lunch is on me."  
  
Kate looked at Abby and gave in. It was better then going up to her desk and having to wait and see if Gibbs going to be an ass to her or not. "Sure," said Kate. "Let me call Gibbs and tell him."  
  
Abby hung her coat up as Kate picked up the phone.   
  
"Gibbs," said Kate. "I am going to go to lunch with Abby."  
  
"All right, Kate," said Gibbs. "Take your time."  
  
Kate gave the phone a funny look. "Yeah thanks Gibbs," said Kate. She hung up the phone and looked over at Abby. "I think Gibbs has lost his mind."  
  
"Why?" asked Abby.   
  
"He just told me to take my time," said Kate. "Now does that sound like Jethro Gibbs?"  
  
"No it doesn't," said Abby. "Hmmm maybe it's a pod person. I hear they are making a come back." Abby smiled at Kate.   
  
Kate couldn't help laughter that followed. "Let's go," said Kate. "Before Gibbs comes to his senses and comes looking for us."  
  
The two women went out to Abby's car and got in. Abby pulled in to a small restaurant not far from NCIS HQ.  
  
The place looked like it was anyone's dinning room, regular tables all over the place and unmatched chairs. Someone hit a lot of yard sales.  
  
A young man came out when the bell on the door rang, "Hey Abby," said the man. "You brought a friend this time. How did we rate? I thought you were keeping us a secret along with everything else about your job?"  
  
"Shhh, Brian, or I will have my friend shoot you," said Abby with a big smile on her face.   
  
Brian started to laugh and he grabbed a board and walked toward a table in the back by a big window. "Have a seat ladies," said Brian. "I am your wait staff, Brian the great. Just yell out when you are ready to order."  
He put the board down on the table with red checked table cloth and then turned walked away.  
  
"Well that was strange," said Kate.  
  
"No not really," said Abby. "This place is pretty cool and stuffy isn't a problem." The women sat down at the table and Kate looked at the board. The menu was tacked onto it.   
  
"What are you going to have Abby?" asked Kate as she read the menu again. There were only ten items on the menu.  
  
"I always have the 'peach sweet sandwich'," said the Goth. I hope you don't mind some REALLY healthy food?"  
  
"No I don't mind at all," said Kate. "I try to eat better then Tony or Gibbs. Those two are going to die at young ages with the crap they eat."  
  
That made Abby laugh. "Yeah sometimes guys eat everything but the kitchen sink," said Abby. "They just haven't figured out how to eat the metal yet."  
  
That made Kate laugh. Abby was good friend and she always knew when to show up and offer a shoulder to lean on. Kate just worried if she should tell the woman the trouble she got herself into now. Kate knew Abby could be trusted with anything in the universe, but should she tell Abby about her feelings for Gibbs. Abby has known Gibbs much longer then she had.  
  
"Kate," said Abby. She leaned forward and put her hand on Kate's arm.  
  
"Sorry," said Kate. "Got lost in my thoughts again."  
  
"What's going on, Kate?" asked Abby, now she was getting nervous about what was going on.  
  
"Why don't you order for me and then I will tell you," said Kate.  
  
Abby shook her head yes, "Brian," yelled Abby.  
  
The man came out the back and moved over to the table.  
  
"We will both have 'peach sweet sandwich' and raspberry tea for me, Kate?" said Abby.  
  
"Same for me, please," said Kate.  
  
"Thank you ladies," said Brian. "I will be right back with your food and drinks." Turning away from the table, the man moved away and disappeared into the back.  
  
"Okay, what is going on?" asked Abby.  
  
Kate without really thinking about it looked around the room to make sure no one heard them. The place was empty except for them.   
"I wrote out a thought of mine about someone I have feelings for," said Kate. "It was in french, so the person couldn't read it. He saw it though." Kate stopped talking and looked out the window at the traffic.  
  
"Yeah, so?" asked Abby. "If the person couldn't read it what is the problem?"  
  
"The person is smart enough to look it up on the net at one of the translating services," said Kate. "I just didn't know what to say to the person. I lied to the person about what it was for. I said I was taking French classes and it was part of an assignment."  
  
"Oh," said Abby. "So the person could have looked it up and read it in English and knows what you were thinking."  
  
"Yeah," said Kate. "I don't know what to say to the person now. I know he didn't believe the French class crap."  
  
"OOOOOOOHHHHHH," said Abby. "Well you are in a mess then. So just tell the person about your feelings then."  
  
Brian came over to the table with the sandwiches and teas. Putting them down in front of each of the ladies. He smiled at them and walked away from them.  
  
Picking up half of the sandwich, Abby took a bite and put it back down on the plate.   
  
"I can't tell the person how I feelings," said Kate as she looked in the sandwich. There were sliced peaches in the sandwich with bean sprouts and avocados and some kind of spread. Taking a bite, Kate smiled at Abby, she like it.   
  
"Why?" asked Abby as she started on the other half of her sandwich.  
  
"Because I work with the person, Abby," said Kate in a hush voice.  
  
"Oh," said Abby. "Who is it?" The woman moved closer to Kate. "Come on you can tell me, I won't tell anyone else."  
  
"It's Gibbs," said Kate in hush voice again." Kate stopped eating the sandwich and took a drink of her tea. "I know how he feels about such things and he will never return the feelings in a million years. He isn't wired that way."  
  
Abby started to laugh, "Where did you get that idea?" asked Abby. "You know one of his ex-wives use to work at NCIS? Though she was never his partner, she did work in the building. He breaks as many rules as he makes them. Oh Gibbs is wired for almost anything, Kate, trust me. If I did think of him as a father figure, I would be hot on his ass, that is for sure. The man is hot!"  
  
Kate almost chocked on her tea. "You think Gibbs is hot?" asked Kate.  
  
"I am a female and very much alive, sweetheart," said Abby. "Yeah I think he is hot, but I wouldn't do anything about it. He is kind of like a father figure to me."  
  
Kate started to laugh. "Well I don't see him as a father figure and I can see doing lots and lots of things with him," said Kate with a devilish smile on her face. "Some are illegal in a couple of states, but I won't say more."  
  
"That is my girl," said Abby. "Don't worry so much about Gibbs. He is his own man, but he will come to his senses, when? No idea, but give him time and he will get the idea." Abby smiled at Kate.  
  
The two finished eating when Brian came over to the table with something and put it on the table. He turned and left them again.  
  
Abby turned over a small chalk board and the sandwiches were prices were written on it with the tea's prices and tax was added on. Abby got into her backpack and pulled out some money and laid it on the chalk board.   
  
The women finished up their tea and then got up moving out of the place. Abby drove back to the HQ.   
  
The two went straight up to the bullpen. Gibbs and Tony looked up when the elevator doors opened up to hear Kate and Abby laughing.   
  
Tony looked over at Gibbs who was sitting there looking like he was going to jump at them when the two got over to them. 'That is strange,' thought Tony. 'Gibbs isn't that easy to read. What is going on?'  
  
Kate sat down at her desk and Abby just stood there and looked at Gibbs and smiled.  
  
"Did you have an nice lunch?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"Oh very good," said Kate. "You know you should have lunch with Abby sometimes. She sees the world a little differently and helps you see it a little better."  
  
"Really?" said Gibbs. "Well that sounds like an idea. We will have to do that Abby."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Gibbs," said Abby with a smile. "I better get back to work before the boss finds out I am goofing around with you all."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," said Gibbs as he got up from the desk. "I'll go down with you. I have to go see Ducky." The two walked off to the elevator together, Gibbs pushed the button. He knew both Tony and Kate were watching them.  
  
When the door opened and they stepped into and the door closed behind them.  
  
"Boy are you in for it," said Abby.  
  
"What do you mean, Abby?" asked Gibbs as he flipped the switch and killed the elevator.  
  
"She is talking about you, dim bulb," said Abby. "I am not saying another word about it. Either let her down easy or let her know you do care, but I am staying out of it as of now." She reached over and started the elevator back up.  
  
Gibbs looked at Abby, "But I know she is alive, Abby." said the man.  
  
"Well she must mean in romantic way, Gibbs," said Abby as the door opened up. "Do something now!"   
  
"Alright, Abby, I will," said Gibbs. Reaching over and pushing the button for Ducky's floor. The door closed and Gibbs rode the rest of the way alone and lost in thoughts. 


	4. French Leap 4

TITLE: French leap 4

FANDOM: Navy NCIS

Shipping: G/K

ARCHIVE: Sure, but let me know where.

DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the properties of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television and CBS. DPB is the second greatest being in the cosmos!

NOTE: I don't know Spanish at all, I used Babel Fish. So if it isn't right, it's the fishes fault, not mine! English translates are located at the end of the story with something else too. No peeking! Read the story first.

Gibbs sat in the dimly lite office and went online. Gibbs wanted to say something, but his....pride or something was getting in the way. Well if Kate could write her feelings about him, he would do the same to her. He didn't know French, though. He did know a little Spanish. So going to Babel Fish, he wrote his thoughts to Kate. He couldn't let it just lay around, though, someone else could translate it and tell her.

No he had to be as tricky as Kate. Looking around the almost empty office, Gibbs smiled and pulled up Kate's employment file. Caitlin Lily Todd was listed as Kate's full name. Now he knew what her full name was, and he now knew why Caitlin Rose was named that way.

Well that made Gibbs' night. Now he needed to look up a couple of other things and he would be ready. Saving the thoughts, Gibbs closed down everything and went home. He knew he was going to have to write a whole lot more tomorrow.

Gibbs was at the office at his regular time. He had a couple cups of coffee with him. He sat down and turned on the computer. As the computer booted up, Gibbs spread out envelopes on his desk. They each were a different color. He had found a twenty-four hour Kinko's, and had gotten four different color envelopes. A color for each person he wanted to leave a message to.

Kate's color was peach, Abby's black, of course, Tony's baby blue and Ducky's was green.

Gibbs got online and looked up everyone's name. Caitlin Lily, Anthony, Abigail and Donald. He was going to make each a bit more personal. 

Gibbs opened up the file that he wrote for Kate in last night, added what he just got, and then printed it out.

As Kate's paper was printing, the ex-Marine started on next one. Gibbs smiled and now he was ready to have some fun. Taking the paper out of the printer, Gibbs looked at the writing once more.

'El trabajo es todo lo que he dejado. Aunque sé debo parar el ocultar detrás de él. Oculto porque es más seguro entonces amando a alguien como usted, flor floreciente pura. Usted es la respiración del aire I y una vida que es larga y olvidada.'

Gibbs folded it up and put it in Kate's envelope.

Printing up what he didn't Ducky to know,

'Líder del mundo, usted es mi más viejo amigo aquí. Espero que usted perdone mi necesidad de decir o de no decir las cosas que usted sabe. Usted sabe dónde se entierran los cuerpos y las gracias por guardarla a se.'

Gibbs folded the paper up and put it in Ducky's envelope.

The agent started working on what he wanted to not say to Tony. 'Digno de alabanza, nunca le he dicho apenas cómo es bueno de un agente usted es. Mientras que sus medios del nombre, usted deben saber lo que usted vale. Usted necesidad de don't mi alabanza.' After it printed up, Gibbs folded it up and placed it in Tony's envelope.

Gibbs sat there for a moment and thought what he didn't want to say to Abby. He had to keep it simple.

'una alegría de father's, usted es un amigo más verdadero. Usted es el único la otra persona que sabe dónde se entierran los cuerpos y estoy alegre usted estoy en mi lado.' Printing it up, Gibbs folded it up and placed it in Abby's envelope.

Gibbs put all four envelopes into a bigger envelope and taped it up so no one could break into it with ease. Writing "death comes with opening it" and then tacked it up on the side wall of his cubical. He knew that when Tony saw it, Tony would work on trying to get in to it. That was why Gibbs taped it.

He still hadn't figured out what he was going to do about Kate. He really needed to think about this a little more.

Kate was the type of woman that should be given jewels and houses in Paris, New York City and D.C. She sure in the hell didn't need an old fart like him. Hell, anyone that saw them as a couple would have thought she was out with her father. She deserved to be with someone young like DiNozzo, but if Tony ever touched her, Gibbs was going to skin the boy alive!

Gibbs didn't know why that thought bothered him, Tony and Kate together. Not that she would take the goof ball. Kate needed someone with a bit more honor to himself. Gibbs just wished that he could be the one, even without his rule 12, it still wouldn't work. Kate worked under Gibbs and he wasn't going to send her off to another team. Gibbs wanted her close to him. He wanted to protect her and train her to be the best agent on the planet next to him and Tony. That boy was coming along nicely too. He was going to be a great agent some day. Gibbs really needed to tell that to Tony some time. In time, Gibbs would get around to it. Didn't want the boy's head to get too big now.

The elevator pinged and Gibbs came back to reality and got to work on his job. Enough of these emotions stuff. He would think about it tonight while he worked on his boat.

Kate walked to her desk, "Morning Gibbs," said Kate as she put down her purse.

Gibbs picked up his coffee and sipped it as he watched her. Kate had been working for him for almost a year now. She had changed a lot in that time. She was surer of things. Even more then she was before. That made Gibbs smile. "Morning Kate," said Gibbs finally.

The elevator pinged again and Tony stepped into the bullpen. "Morning Kate," said Tony. "Morning Gibbs." Tony put down his backpack on the floor behind his desk.

"Morning Ton," said Kate. She smiled this little secret smile at the younger man. Gibbs caught it. Sitting up straight in his chair, he almost choked on his coffee.

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs as he choked. Kate moved over to leader and lifted his arm up in the air.

"Gibbs, are you alright?" asked Kate. She had let go of his arm when he stopped choking.

"I'm fine, Kate," said Gibbs. "The coffee went down the wrong way."

"You sure you alright, Gibbs," asked Tony as he moved closer to the other members in his team.

"I'm fine," said Gibbs as he cleared his throat.

As Tony stood there, the young man noticed something at the back of Gibbs cubical. "Whatz that boss?" asked Tony.

"What is what?" Asked Gibbs as he smiled at DiNozzo. He knew what Tony was talking about. But he was in a playful mood for once.

"That thing back there," said Tony.

Gibbs turned to look at what Tony was looking at. "Oh you mean my envelope?" said Gibbs.

"What is that, Gibbs?" asked Kate. Now she was curious.

"Oh that is something for you all to read when I die," said Gibbs with a smile.

"Ummm, what?" said Kate.

"Don't worry about it," said Gibbs. "I'm not planning on dying anytime soon. I was just getting some things ready. Don't worry about it." Gibbs just kept smiling. "Oh and DiNozzo, don't even think of B&Eing it, I have it booby trapped to keep you out."

Tony looked surprised and then hurt. "Boss, what do you mean?" said Tony like he was really hurt.

"Tony," said Gibbs. "You have the worse case of having to know what is what. You have a habit of sticking your nose in other peoples stuff. Kate's purse, packages on my desk. So I made it so you can't get into it. I will know if you get into it. Not only will I shoot you, but I will stuff your body and leave it in the lobby of this building."

"BOSS!" said Tony. "How can you say that?"

"Easy, with my mouth," said Gibbs. "Now you two get to work or I will shoot Tony now and make Kate do the stuffing."

Both Kate and Tony moved back to their desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate:_The job is all I have left. Though I know I should stop hiding behind it. I hide because it is safer thenloving someone like you, Pure Blooming flower. You are the air I breath and a life that is long and forgotten._

__Ducky:_World Leader,__You are my oldest friend here. I hope that you will forgive my need to say or not say things that you know. _

_You know where the bodies are buried and thanks for keeping it to yourself._

Tony:_Worthy of Praise,__I have never told you just how good of an Agent you are. As your name means, you should know what you are worth. __You don't need my praise._

Abby:_a father's joy,__You are a truer friend. You are the only other person who knows where the bodies are buried and I am glad you are on my side._

___Name Origin Meaning _

_____Caitlin Celtic, Welsh pure_

****_Lily Latin Blossoming flower _

___Abigail Latin, Hebrew head of a monastery, a father's joy_

**__****__****__**_Anthony Greek Worthy of Praise_

_____Leroy French The King_

_____Jethro Hebrew Outstanding, Excellent_

_____Donald Celtic/Gaelic World Leader _


End file.
